1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer housing, more particularly to a computer housing with a detachable board-mounting plate for receiving a printed circuit board thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer housing of a desktop personal computer or a server normally includes a frame and a fixed plate that is fixed to the frame and that is adapted to receive a printed circuit board thereon. Since the structure of the fixed plate depends on the type of the printed circuit board used in the computer, the conventional computer housing is relatively inflexible, and manufacturers are thus forced to manufacture different types of computer housings for different types of printed circuit boards.